1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to speaker authentication, and more particularly, to speaker authentication methods that generate feedback messages based on additionally extracted side information.
2. Related Art
An electronic device may implement biometric authentication technologies to verify the identity of a user before deciding whether to grant access. Generally speaking, after verifying the user's identity, a conventional device has only two choices: either granting access and replying with an invariable greeting message or denying access and replying with an invariable fail message. The invariable greeting/fail message is not very helpful to the user.
For example, if the user is a true owner of the device but has been rejected by the device several times, the user may think that the biometric authentication function has bad performance. Being unaware of the potential reasons behind the false rejections, the true owner may disable the biometric authentication function of the device, giving up the potential benefits of the feature.